Jolts
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Vivi is your almost ordinary girl, she's a superhero just like Robin and Kid flash who are her best friends. starting from the beginning she and the team must defend the earth and take down the villains under orders of batman and her mom. Will Vivi be able to handle being in the superhero gig like the rest of them, will she fall in love on the way? U'll have to read it to find out
1. character log

Jolts

Disclaimer

_**Hey guys so I decided to do this story, I don't own young justice or any of the characters that are in it except for the ones you don't know and aren't in the comics. Most of this will be in Vivi's pov but it will change to others if I see fit. I hope you all enjoy this story and don't forget to review when you're done just please no hating. **_

**Character log**

**Name: **Vivienne Ann Blake

**Superhero Name: **Jolts

**Age:** 14-15

**Eye color:** Normally brown, but turns Blue

**Hair:** Normally Dark Brown almost black, turns Bright Pink goes to the middle of her back

**Power:** Energy Waves (Like Jinx in a way), Electricity

**Superhero outfit:** Crop top tank top that's White, tight fitting black pant with black boots, gloves that are dark grey

**Mentor:** Prysm aka her mom

**Best friends:** Robin, Kid flash

**Family: **Melissa aka Prysm (Mother), Daniel (father), Stephan (little brother), Jackson (biological daughter)

**2.**

**Name:** Melissa Lynn Chase Blake

**Superhero name: **Prysm

**Power:** Force field like prisms, hand to hand combat

**Eyes**: Blue

**Hair**: very light pink almost white but still pink tink in it, pixie cut

**Superhero** **Outfit**: spandex outfit that's black and pink

**Family**: Daniel (Husband), Stephan (son), Vivi (Daughter) Jackson (Ex-husband n Viv's real dad)

**3.**

**Name:** Daniel Blake

**Eyes: **Black

**Hair: **Black

**Family: **Stephan (son), Vivi (Daughter), Mellissa (Wife)

**4.**

**Name:** Stephan Jackson Blake

**Age: ** 9 years old

**Hair: **Black hair

**Eyes:** black

**Family:** Melissa aka Prysm (Mother), Daniel (father), Vivi (older sister)


	2. independance day

Jolts

Disclaimer

_**Hey guys so I decided to do this story, I don't own young justice or any of the characters that are in it except for the ones you don't know and aren't in the comics. Most of this will be in Vivi's pov but it will change to others if I see fit. I hope you all enjoy this story and don't forget to review when you're done just please no hating. **_

* * *

**VIVI'S POV**

**Central City, Down town**

**July 4****th**** 11:03 CDT**

Flipping through the air, dodging Ice icicles from Cold's new girlfriend Snow Mistress.

"Come on I have a very important thing to go to," I growled sending shock waves at her

"Calm down Jolts we have time, plus I bet Flash and Kid Flash are still dealing with their problem over in the other area," says mom back flipping from Snow

"Ya I be they'll be the last ones," I grunted turning the energy into a bow and arrow and knocking her out.

"Prysm to Flash how's it going?" she asked through the com link

"They got it come on today's the day," I squeaked

"Alright let's go," she says climbing on the bike

I ran to mine and sped off to my destination with a smile on my face.

_"Hey did you finish already?" asked Roy through com link_

"_Just got done Roy heading their now, you excited?" I asked_

_ "Ya you?" he asked _

_I knew he had a smile on that face of his "You know it Roy," I giggled_

_ "Good see you there," he says_

* * *

_**Washington Dc **_

_**July 4**__**th**__** 14:00 EDT**_

Stopping my Motorcycle I got off and walked up to Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad. I walked over with Prysm and smirked at the boys.

"Today's the day," says Batman

"Welcome to the hall of Justice," says GA

"Headquarters of the justice league," says Aquaman

"Always breath taking when I come here," says Mom

"Now where's…Aw Man!" He finally shows up

We turned to see The Flash and Kid Flash finally show up.

"I knew we would be the last ones here," says Wally

"Finally geez fastest boy alive and he still slow," I mumbled

* * *

"Is that batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.,"

"His name is speedy Duh,"

"Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick,"

"Well that makes no sense,"

"Oh my god Prysm and Jolts are here,"

"Jolts looks smoking' in her outfit,"

I rolled my eyes as everyone around us talked like they knew us.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" asked GA

"Born that way," says Roy

"I'm glad we're all here," says Aqualad

"Have all five sidekicks been in the same place and same time?" asked KF

"Don't call us sidekicks…not after today," growls Speedy

"Oh cool it Arrow boy it's just crazy," I giggled

"Sorry just over whelmed," Wally apologies

"Your over whelmed, freeze is under whelmed why isn't anyone just whelmed?" asked Rob

We all looked up and there was the reason why we're over whelmed like serious. Martian man hunter and Red Tornado came out to greet us.

"Welcome Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Jolts," he says

I smiled, looked over to see Rob and KF bump fist.

"Make yourself at home," says Flash

Kid flash and Rob jumped into the chairs as I sat in between them on the arms of the chairs. Stretching my arms as the boys looked around in awe, I heard speedy getting angry.

"Their treating us like kids, like sidekicks, we deserve better than this" growls Roy

I looked to Robin and then at Kid Flash, wondering what they were thinking.

"You're kidding right?" he asked

I sighed and leaned back looking at my mom as she looked back at me, her face said it all. He was just making it all worse than it already was.

"I thought step one was taking a tour of the HQ," says Wally

"The hall isn't the leagues real HQ, I bet they never told you it was just for the tourist and a pit stop for the one in space!" he states

I looked over at my mom and she looked down and just like that Speedy left us, left the gig.

"Roy," I whispered staring at where he left

I watched as the league members talked to superman on the screen, I felt Wally put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay put," says Batman

"What? Why?" asked Rob

"This is a league mission," says Aquaman

"You're not trained," says Flash

"Since when?" asked Wally

"He means for this team guys," says Prysm

"There will be other missions," says Aquaman

"For now stay put," says Batman

I stared as my mom walked through with the rest of the league, when we're ready to work on that team, when would that be?

"When we're ready? When are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like Sidekicks," growls Wally

"My mentor, my king, my friend I thought he trusted me?" says Aqualad

"Trust us them don't even trust us even with the basics, they have a HQ in space," yells Wally

"Wally calm down, what else aren't they telling us?" I asked

"I got a question why didn't we leave with Speedy," asked Rob

"What is project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad

"Don't know but I can find out," Rob smirks walking to the computer

"Access denied," says the computer

"Wanna bet?" asked Rob

"Woah how are you doing that?" asked Wally

"Come on Walls, its Robin we're talking about he hacks everything," I smiled

"Same system as the Bat cave," he smirks when he gets in

I leaned on Wally as Rob told us about Cadmus, "If batman's suspicious maybe we should solve it before they do," says Robin

"Solve the case before them, it would be poetic justice," says Aqualad

"Hey their all about the justice," laughed robin

"But they said stay put," sighs Aqualad

"From the plotting out the sun mission not this," robin smirks

"Wait are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going then I'm going," says kid with a smirk

"Damn if my two best friends are going then I defiantly have to go," I laughed bumping fist with them

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" he asked

"We didn't come for a play date," rob says with a smirk

* * *

As we get there I see Kid running fast saving the scientist but slipping on trying to get himself up, falling but catching the window.

"Man," I whined

"It's what's his name Flash Boy," says the fireman

"It's Kid Flash," he yells back

"It really isn't that hard to remember," I mutter

"So smooth," says Rob

"Does he always have to run ahead?" asked Aqualad

I just shrugged and did what Rob did and helped Wally up before he slipped anymore.

"Can't you keep out of trouble for two seconds?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

"Sorry princess someone has to be the hero," he smirks

"Call me princess one more time," I growled

He laughed and nudged me to follow him to look around as Aqualad came through. We heard something from where Aqualad was, I looked over to the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down," says KF

"Well this one ain't," I muttered

Robin ran forward and did his mumbo jumbo with hacking, "this is wrong," he states

"This is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building," he says

"Neither does what I saw," says Aqualad

We walked forward and Aqualad opened the elevator I looked down ya defiantly an express elevator. Rob shot his rope up and it latched to the ceiling we followed after him. On the way down I almost slipped if it wasn't for Kid and Aqualad, I looked up at them with wide eyes. I crawled up by Kid and he pulled me to his chest, I felt my face heat and I don't know why.

"By pass security now," says robin

We get through and kid takes off running again, "KF wait a minute," I yelled

"Man he needs to listen to me sometimes," I muttered running after but stopped to see these big weird alien things. Kid backed up and looked at them with us. Getting through another door my hands started to shock and have little lightning bolts come out. I pulled my gloves out of my pouch and slipped the on.

"Woah I am officially whelmed," says Rob

"This is how they hide this massive facility from the world, the real Cadmus isn't on the grid they generate their own power with these… things. Must be what their bread for" says KF

"Ya well their making my powers freak out right now," I muttered pulling my arms around me

I looked up and saw the look in Kid's eyes with concern, my gloves were made to block the sparks but right now my bad luck power, is going haywire. Robin was telling us about these genomorphs and that they are a living weapon, so they were making an army.

"Don't move," says a gruff voice

We turn to see Guardian and those weird creatures.

"Wait Robin, Aqualad, Kid flash, Jolts?" he asked

"Least they got your name right," joked Robin trying to hack this KR thing

"I know you, Guardian a hero," says Aqualad

"I do my best," he states

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm chief of security, your trespassing but we can call the justice league and figure this out," he says

"You think the leagues going to approve of you making weapons?" Kid asked

"Weapons what are you…What have I…Ugh my head…take them down hard now," he struggles to say it seems like that thing is controlling him.

Robin throws a smoke bomb down and these things come through and start attacking us. I went to send shock waves but my gloves on I heard a growl and looked up to see it in front of me, it brought it's claws up and got my arm sending me flying back. I growled and threw my gloves off electric waves shooting out at them, my eyes glowing as I do it too. I back flip away from one when Kid snatches me up and takes a run for it.

"Way to be a team player ROB," growls Kid

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" he asked still hacking

"No," I state sliding down holding my arm

We got into the elevator and started going down, down? I have no clue we needed to go up.

"We're headed down?" I asked

"Dude out is up," states Wally

"Excuse me Project Kr is on level 52," says Rob

"This is out of control perhaps, perhaps we should call the league," says Aqualad

"Well we're here now no turning back," I said running out after Rob

As we ran we had to choose from two pathways but chose a different one of them cause of a weird looking thing, Kid ran ahead and got locked into project Kr's area. I stared up at the thing in front of me, no way could this be happening.

"Uh guys you might want to see this," says Kid pushing a button to bring up the lights more.

Robin hacked told us about Superboy being a clone of Superman, was stolen from him. We tried contacting the league but we were into deep literally, we decided we should let him free and let him live a life like us. He opened his eyes and launched himself on top of Aqualad and went flying we ran over and tried to get him off but he knocked Kid through some glass knocking him out on the ground. Rob got him with a smoking bomb and kicked him back, he started to get up and Rob used his Taser but it didn't work so I helped out shocking him more, he growled and tackled me to the ground.

He was getting a couple of good shots in when my eyes glowed and knocked him off of me with my energy waves. Rob tried to attack again but he got knocked down and Superboy put his foot on him taking out his breathing.

"Hey," I growled

He looked at me and Aqualad go him off of Rob, I ran to his side and knocked out from the lack of air. I turned to see Aqualad getting his butt kicked, and knocking him out in the process. My eyes went wide I was the only one left a small girl by herself.

"Hold on Superboy we're trying to free you, save you from being a slave," I tried to say as I stepped back from him

He growled and knocked me to the ground punched a couple more times and sent me flying into the wall, everything went pitch black after that.

* * *

I started to come to when there was a voice in my head, I snapped my eyes opened and looked to my left to see Robin and my right to see Kid. I looked forward to see Superboy looking at us more like glaring but whatever.

"What…What do you want?" growled Kid "Quit staring you're creeping me out,"

"Uh Kf how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," says Rob

"Agreed," I croaked out

I didn't realize how bad I sounded let alone felt at the moment either.

"Jol you ok?" asked Kf sounding concerned

I just nodded my head and looked back at Superboy.

"We free you and you turn on us how's that for," growl Kid

"Kid come on," I squeaked

He looked at me, and gave me a look before nodding.

"I believe our friend wasn't in charge of his actions," says Aqualad

"what if I, What if I," he stopped

"He can talk?" asked Kf

"Yes he can," he growls

We all look at him like seriously, you had and go and say that.

"What it's not like I called him an it," he states.

I listened as they talked to Superboy, my vision was blurry in one eye probably from getting punched, I sighed and looked up at the shackles on my wrist.

"We can show you the sun," says rob

"Uh I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," says Wally

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," says Aqualad

"No they can't, they'll be otherwise occupied, Activate the cloning process," states the scientist

"Pass Bat cave is crowded enough," says Rob

"Ya and I don't need any more robins and Kid Flash's running around," I stated

"And get the weapon back in its pod," he growled

"Hey why does he get to call supey and it?" asked Wally

"Help us?" asked Aqualad

Things came out and started to electrocute us, I screams were probably the loudest, my electric powers shocking it back trying to protect me but not working when I felt something dig into my skin. Superboy came back and saved us I think. I was breathing heavily as I felt my tear in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" asked Kf

"Seeing as I don't have heat vision so I get help," he state

Robin got out of the pod by himself, rubbing his wrist.

"Ugh finally, Lucky Batman isn't here he would have my head for taking so long," he groans

"Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole league will have our heads!' yells wally

I felt sparks shoot through my hands and the next thing I know I falling from the pod and land in Rob's arms. I blinked and smiled as he caught me.

"My hero," I muttered before standing up while they get the others out.

We ran for the exit but stopped when robin was going to blow up the pods, and our Dna.

"That guy is not whelmed not whelmed at all," states Robin throwing his birdarangs

"What's with you and this Whelmed thing?" asked Kf

We kept on running but stopped when more of those genomorphs came from behind and in front nowhere to go. Are only chance was to get around them and that's what we just did and kept on running trying to get out of here. We got to the elevator and Kid grabbed me and jumped to the other side of the elevator, Superboy grabbed Aqualad and flew well actually jumped. We had to get off at where we were or we would be crushed we got through and kept on running, Superboy telling us where to go but led us to a dead end not good.

"Great job Supey are you trying to get us repodded?" asked Kid

"Hey lighten up bro," I stated

"No I don't understand," says Supey

"Don't apologies this is perfect," smiles Robin

We looked up to the vent right in front of us, we crawled through and went down through another hallway. I watched as Robin was doing something on his computer.

"I hacked the motion sensors," grins Rob

"Sweet," says Kid

"There are still plenty of them between us and them," says rob

"Ya but I finally got room to move," says Kid pulling down his goggles and took off running.

We ran behind him as he cleared the path for us, man I loved this man sometimes… did I say love I mean like uh I'm confused. As we got out the alarms went off and I saw Kid run into the door and slam to the ground.

"We're cut off from the street," says Aqualad

"Thanks my head hadn't notice," he grumbles

"Awe do I need to kiss it better?" I said jokingly

"Anything from you beautiful," he states but goes wide eyed

I did the same thing, that's the first time he has ever said that let alone do that. We went through a door but got stopped by every genomorph around, oh shit. Their horns started to glow and everything went black again. I started to come too, and looked around we weren't killed or anything. I held my head as it pounded, almost like it was going to explode. The scientist was back and he drank some liquid and turned into an ugly creature.

"Oh shit," I mumbled

He took out Guardian and grabbed Superboy and went up through the ceiling

"Well that's one way up," says Robin shooting his grabbling hook

Kid grabbed on to Rob and went up as Aqualad had me and we went up. We got up and Superboy was thrown at us, knocking us down to the ground we got up and looked at each other before going to attack blockbuster. Kid slid under him and pushed up when Supey and Aqualad punched him backwards.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," states Kid

"Ya on Billy White," I said running up to him

He smiled at me as I remembered and took off and knocked into Blockbuster but he grabbed me and squeezed me between his arms. I yelped as I felt things cracking or on the verge too. He threw me into Kid and I helped him up again and charged at him one more time. Kid ran fast but got knocked into Aqualad both of them going down and there I was again in front of a big guy on my own. I glared and sent my waves at him, he staggered back but knocked me down and slammed his foot on me, making me scream out.

"Hey over here ugly," says Robin knocking him down, and helping me up as he attacked Aqualad

"Of course," he says

I looked up at him as he pulled up a screen of the pillars, one being knocked down.

"Kf get over here," he yells

We looked at the screen and then at each other, I smirked and ran at the man kicking him the face making him stagger back as kid came bowling in getting his face and actually probably got his nose. Blockbuster ran after him and punched a pillar and part of hit kid in the back knocking him down. He rolled out of the way but got punch in the side of the ribs and sent flying, he went to hit him again but I popped out of nowhere and knocked him back into a pillar and it broke. I ran over to where Aqualad was as he put water on the ground I was in front of him with my hands on the water waiting for the right time.

Kid came splashing down it and moved as blockbuster got in the way and I sent my electric bolts out electrocuting him. Robins bombs went off sending the ceiling crumbling down on us as we ran, I looked up to see one about to land on top of but kid grabbed me as Superboy grabbed us rubble on top of us. Superboy got the rubble off of us as we rose up, my whole body ached.

"We did it," says Aqualad

"Was there any doubt?" asked Rob high fiving Kid but flinching at their sides.

"See the moon," says Kid flash

"And superman man we're great," I grinned but stopped when all the justice league came.

Superboy walked forward to show Superman but he didn't look happy at all, I looked over in my mom's direction and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman

"He doesn't like to be called an it," says Kid

"I'm superman's clone," he states

"Start talking," glares Batman

I walked off to mom as she sternly looked at me, but as I got closer she held me tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you, what were you thinking?" she asked

"I was thinking I wasn't going to let my best friends go on a mission without me, we stick together like a family," I said pulling back.

"Alright, well I have to go talk to the big guys go back to your team," she says with a smile

"Thanks mom," I smiled

"How much trouble?" asked Kid?

"None actually, that I know of," I said helping Kid stand straight

"Seriously I know I won't be going on any missions soon," says Kid

"Ya I know," I mumbled

"Your mom seems nice," says Supes

"Thanks, she's the best," I looked down smiling

"You do look like her a lot," says Aqualad

"She didn't use to," says Kid

"Kid," I growled

"Oops," he laughed

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 floors, but let's make one thing,"

'You should have called," says Barry aka The Flash

"And results aside we are not happy, hacked justice league system, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again," says Batman

"Ya uh no," I stepped forward

"Jolts!" says my mom sternly

"I am sorry but we will," says Aqualad

"Aqualad stand down," says his mentor

"Apologies my king but no," he states

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four…The five of us and it's not," Kid interrupts is uncle

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" asked Robin

"Why let them tell us what to do, it's simple get on board or get out of the way," says Supes

* * *

I got home that night and there was yelling going on through my house, I leaned on the hallway wall, listening.

"She's a fourteen year old girl, she shouldn't be coming home with broken cheek bone and a black eye plus injured ribs," yells my dad

"She's ready been doing this as long as Wally," she states

"This is not about him, she should be normal not like this," he yells

"She's aloud to make her own decisions Daniel," she yells

"No she needs guidance," he yells

I had enough and went to my room as my phone went off, I looked to see Wally.

"Hey," I said softly

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked

"Ok, my dad and mom are fighting at the moment about me," I sighed

"Ya my dad's not that happy either," he mumbled "but they like Supes,"

"Well theirs a plus side to something," I mumbled

"Ya I guess there is, now we wait for four days for an answer from Batman," he says

"Ya, hey look I'm going to be, talk to you later and tell Supes I said goodnight," I said before hanging up before giving him a chance to speak.

My door slammed open and mom walked and shut it behind her and locked it, she had Stephan in her arms. She laid down on the bed with me and him and closed her eyes, guess everything isn't great.

* * *

_**Oh geez there we go I hoped you liked it, a lot longer then I'm use to but I'm happy with it. Please review and let me know what you think**_


	3. Liking this gig

Jolts

Disclaimer

_**Hey guys so I decided to do this story, I don't own young justice or any of the characters that are in it except for the ones you don't know and aren't in the comics. Most of this will be in Vivi's pov but it will change to others if I see fit. I hope you all enjoy this story and don't forget to review when you're done just please no hating. **_

**VIVI'S POV**

I turned over in the bed and looked at the clock to see it said nine am I yawned and got out of bed. Slipping on an oversized V-neck shirt that belonged to Wally and a pair of shorts, I pulled my bright pink hair up into a messy pony, walking down the stairs I smelt breakfast.

"Morning kid," says Barry

"Morning Barry, Iris," I muttered taking a seat

"Don't worry Viv, Bats will be ready in four days and you only have two days left until then," he says

"Ya but in two days I have to go back to my house," I sighed

I put my head on the table, thinking back to two days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You hear me, you are done with the hero business I could take seeing your mother come home like this but not you!" my dad yells_

_ "Oh please this is nothing, I will not quit my job, this is my life I chose what I'm going to do with it!" I yelled back_

"_Your job your Fourteen not Eighteen!" he growls_

_ "Ya well someone has to make sure the world is a better place and that's what my team and I can do," I snapped_

"_Daniel come on it's a hero gig she'll have people watching her back," says Mom_

_ "Oh like she did last night?" he asked_

"_No way was I the one protecting my friends because that's what I do, I protect the things important to me," I state_

_ "You're done, no more," he growls_

"_You're not my real dad, so shut the fuck up," I screamed_

_SLAP! I stood there stunned at my father, my cheek stinging. I felt tears coming but I hold them back._

_ "How dare you say that, your real father walked out on you when your mom was pregnant," he screams "Do you really think he would want a selfish little brat like you! You're nothing, your bad luck a jinx! We have had to replace every electronic thing in this house because of your powers!"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't chose to have these powers they just came with me! And I love them so what I blow things up on accident huh!" I snapped at him_

_ "Daniel calm down now, your scaring Stephan," says mom looking at my little brother from the hallway_

"_Oh shut up!" he screams _

_Pushing past him I walked up to my room grabbing my duffle bag, and stuffed my hero outfit in there, with the rest of the clothes I would be wearing. Threw my laptop that Batman got me so it wouldn't blow up on that and my cell phone. I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the house just like that not turning back_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Everything will be alright, what sucks is that Wally doesn't know any of this because he's grounded," mutters Iris

"I feel bad for him, his dad is over reacting," I sighed "I'm going to go put in my wash out hair dye and go walk around the city,"

Getting up I did my hair so it was black now, putting in fake contacts and walked out of Barry's house. It sucked a lot I missed mom and Stephan, but I knew they were probably at a motel. I yawned and pulled out my cell phone, pushing speed dial number 3.

"**Hello?" asked the male voice**

** "Hey Dick can you hang out?" I asked**

"**Hey Viv, ya I can why aren't you hanging out with Wally?" he asked**

** "He's grounded and has to deal with Supes, plus I need to get out of Central," I sighed**

"**Why are you in Central, you're supposed to be in Keystone like Wally?" asked Dick**

** "I'm staying with Barry and Iris," I muttered**

"**Everything alright?" he asked**

** "Can you get here so I can tell you?" I asked**

"**Look behind you," he says**

I turned to see him standing there in civvies, bright blue eyes shining at me. I smiled and walked over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on?" he asked me

I sighed this was going to take a while, we found a bench in the park and I told him everything.

"Man what's gotten into your dad he was ok with you going out on patrol with your mom and others a while back," he says

"I know I don't know what's going on," I muttered

"Does Wally know?" he asked

"No he got his phone taken away so I couldn't tell him anything," I sighed

I gave a small nod and got up, held out his hand and smiled at me, I smiled back and we walked to the closest ice cream place. After Ice cream we kept on walking around, I stopped when I saw Wally coming out of the mall with Supes.

"Hey Dick I found Wally," I said

"What, oh hey ya I guess his parents wanted to get Supes some different clothes," he laughs

"Dick, Viv?" asked Wally coming closer

"Hey Walls," I smile

"What you guys doing here?" he asked

"Just hanging out, who's this?" I asked

"Oh this is…err…Brad! Yep this is Brad, uh Brad this is Dick and Viv," he stutters

"Nice to meet you Brad," says Dick trying not to laugh

"Um so ya we have to go talk to you guys later," he says pushing Supes away from us

Dick and I separated and went our different ways back to our homes, I opened the door to see Iris cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey honey how you are doing?" she asked

"Good, ran into Wally and Superboy," I laughed

"Oh,"

"Ya I'm going to lay down for a bit," I muttered walking up the stairs and shut the door. I looked around the room, so this was where Wally stayed if he was visiting. I smiled and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Mount Justice**

**July 8****th**** 08:04 EDT**

Here I was two days later, wearing a pair of Ray-bans sunglasses, a white tank top and a black cardigan over that, and blue jeans with converse. My hair up in to a hair pony not messy at all. Batman was telling us since we were determinded to stay together, and have Red tornado and Black canary helping us out.

"Real missions?" asked dick

"Yes, covert," says Batman

"There's a reason we have these symbols on our chest," says Flash

"Batman needs a time inside," says Aquaman

"The six of you," says Bats

"Cool, wait six?" asked Rob

Batman looked over us, we turned to see a girl whose green walking next to Martian man hunter.

"This is Martian man hunter's niece Miss Martian," says Batman

"Hi," she says

"Finally no more hanging with these losers," I smirked walking forward

"Hey," I hear Kid and Rob say

"I'm liking this gig more every minute," says Kid with a smirk "Uh welcome aboard I'm Kid flash, That's robin, Aqualad its cool if you forget their…ow!" He says

"Shut it Kf, Hi my name's Jolts," I said smiling

"I'm honored to be included," she states

The boys come up to and rob puts his arm on my shoulder, he turned and looked at Supes

"Hey Superboy come meet Miss M," he says

He walks over and I watched how Miss M's shirt changes and there's a small tink of pink on her cheeks oh ya there's a crush.

"I like your T-shirt," she says shyly

"Today is the day," says Aqualad

I smirked now here's our real team, now only if we could get Roy to join.

_**Tada! There ya go I hoped you liked it, I know not as long as the other one but still, please review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
